


Hetalia Watches Beautiful World

by Alex_The_Marmalade_Jar



Series: Hetalia Watches Hetalia [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awesome Trio (Hetalia), Bad Touch Trio (Hetalia) - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Hetalia Reacts, Hetalia Watches Hetalia, Human & Country Names Used, M/M, Magic Trio (Hetalia), Possessive Behavior, Reacting, reactions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_The_Marmalade_Jar/pseuds/Alex_The_Marmalade_Jar
Summary: During a World Meeting, a few countries/Empires return to from the dead to make the Hetalia countries watch all the Hetalia seasons.However, there are a few questions that surface.Why does Prussia keep talking whenever three of the blonde males talk?Who is the guy that looks like Germany?Can the nation of Prussia be forgiven for her past sins?And, will France ever stop chasing Romano?(I don't own Hetalia)





	Hetalia Watches Beautiful World

The World Meeting, like usual, had so far been going horrible. The nations of the world were yelling, fighting, and breaking things.

France, the player he his, had decided to flirt with Prussia. Belarus, one of the Prussian's two boyfriends, having been near by, had heard France making a 'move' on his girlfriend, pulled out his knife, and began chasing the Frenchman, who screamed in fear, and ran. England, France's lover, only laughed at him, despite knowing that France's 'flirting' was only a joke, had no intentions of helping the other blonde. Why rescue him when this could scare flirting with others out of the Frenchman?

Belarus, not willing to give up on gutting the blonde, threw his knife. France, using his will to live as motivation, managed to dodge the flying blade. The blade, however, stabbed through the plate of pasta before a certain female Italian. The Italian female screamed and jumped up, then flew into the muscled arms of her blonde, German boyfriend. The German man attempted to calm the northern half of Italy, however, her sobs did not cease. 

South Italy, seeing his younger, twin sister sobbing in the arms of a German, lost his very thin temper. Spain, seeing this, wrapped his arms around his small Italian. South Italy screamed curses at the blonde, "YOU DAMN POTATO BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER, UH?! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!" However, despite his struggles, the Spaniard would not release him.

* * *

After half an hour, a blinding light filled the conference room, grabbing the attention of the many nations. Those who carried weapons took them out, and aimed them, prepared to shoot, should it come to it. Out from the light, came to tall figures.

The first male was tanned, with brown hair, a curl coming out from the top, the other from behind. He was wearing golden, old armour with a red cape. He had golden/brown eyes. His face was kind, a goofy smile on it. He had stubble at the bottom of his chin and jawline.

The other man, unlike the first, did not have a kind face. He looked like he was plagued by nightmares of wars and suffering. He was wearing green armour, with a brown cape. He was pale, had bright blue eyes, and long blonde hair. He looked like Germany, however, older, and longer hair.

After whet felt like decades, North Italy stopped crying, and manged to whispered, "Nonno Rome?" The man, now known as Rome, smiled kindly at her, "Hello, my little granddaughter," He said. North Italy broke out of Germany's arms, and clung to the man. Rome turned, and saw Romano in Spain's arms, and walked over to him, "And my little Romano~" South Italy dropped from Spain's arms, and he too clung to the man.

Only four of the countries knew whom the other man was, "Vati?" Austria whispered, and the man, despite his mean face, smiled at him. He walked over, and took Austria and Switzerland into his arms, hugging them. He turned to Germany, and asked, "And is zhis my little boy?" As Germany could, as he looked to be hypnotised, and slightly lost, not answer for himself, Austria nodded, and the man smiled, walking over to him, and taking him too into his arms. After a few minutes, he released him, and turned to a certain albino female, and his eyes widened, "Mein kleiner Kämpfer," He whispered in shock, and walked over to her slowly. He took her shoulders, and looked at her, "Mein wenig Grace," He whispered, again, in shock. She smiled up at him, and nodded. He pulled her into a tight hug, "I'm no longer little," She replied, but he just hugged her tighter.

"Um, dudes?" America's loud voice disrupted the beautiful reunions, "Who're the two old guys? And why are they here?" Surprisingly, both Switzerland and Austria held back an angry Prussian female, while glaring at the American. They looked like they wanted to let her kill him, while she yelled, "I'LL FUCKING GUT JOU BITCH! LET ME DO IT!" The two men released their children, and Rome spoke up, "We were-a sent-a here to-a tell you you'll be-a watching a show about-a all of you-a," Some nations protested, however, in the end, gave in. A giant TV appeared, and they all sat in sofas and beanbags. Three more males appeared. All were blonde, and a pone seeing them, Prussia flinched.

The screen lit up, and they all looked at it. However, Germany swore to question the female about her reaction to them.

Why did she flinch?

And why did they look so familiar? 


End file.
